


The Times Have Changed, And So Have We

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon), The Smoll Child (Darkstar1142)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Coma, Distrust, F/M, Familial Bonds, Language Barrier, Lies, Sibling Powers, aggressive behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstar1142/pseuds/The%20Smoll%20Child





	1. Chapter 1

Every circuit and metal hurt like a plasma beam had been shot directly at each little node in her body and she couldn’t hold back a few cries of pain with each jump or stumble by the mech holding her body close to his. Her optics were cracked making it hard to see anything anyway so she kept them off as to avoid the painful static that is in her vision. She could only make herself reach out her spark to her sister, who was being carried by the femme beside her, very faintly and even then she was relieved to faintly get a reply from the other’s spark. It might have been only a few Kliks, but it felt like solar cycles to their destination that she only knew they were close by the soft voices of their creators trying to comfort their beaten bodies.   
It was a gradual stop before they were finally set down, her turning on her optics with a grimace as stinging static affected parts of her vision only to see she was in a two capacity CarePod, her unconscious older sibling being put against her as their sire handled the controls with one servo while comforting their carrier with the other. She weakly lifted a servo to them, worry for her carrier filling her only for them to step away as the doors slowly started to weakly shut and explosions along with gunfire coming closer every nano klik. They smiled at her as two cords attached to each of the two sisters, the static going dark even as she struggled to keep her eyes open when the wall behind the two blew open.  
The last thing she saw was a bright light before darkness as the door to the pod slid shut with her own body shutting dark, unknowing that it would be a long time before she woke up and where she would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Dust filled the air as the battle raged between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Limited areas to hide behind for cover made the battle difficult as lasers shot across the air, aiming wildly to hit the other side. So many drones were falling on the Decepticon side, but more kept coming, an endless wave of destruction. The Autobots were fighting valiantly, trying to keep their ground, but energy was depleting, and morale started falling as their cover continued being blasted away.   
“Autobots, we must fall back!” Optimus called out, before making a sudden shift to avoid a well-aimed blast from his fallen brother, Megatron.  
“Optimus, we can’t! The artifact signal is too powerful to allow to be fallen into Decepticon hands!” Ratchet called out, he has been bridged in to assist in the battle. He was just as wounded at the others were, energon leaking from the cuts and blast wounds on his frame, but he stood his ground, firing a blaster he had fashioned in the base.   
“Ratchet’s right, Optimus. We continue fighting until we get the artifact!” Arcee yelled, rolling away from her boulder as it was blasted to pieces. She then thrusted her form forward to slice several drones, before being shot in the shoulder by Starscream. Bumblebee yelled in alarm, sprinting forward and picking Arcee up before doing bunny hops back to a safe spot.  
“Yeah well, we better get to it fast, or we are all going to become scrap metal!” Bulkhead called out, transforming and racing forward and rammed the wall of Vehicons, making a pathway until Breakdown flipped him. Bulkhead quickly transformed back to his robotic form and began his hammer-to-ball fight.  
“Just surrender Optimus! The artifact is ours to control!” Megatron roared, firing his cannon at the group of boulders where the Autobots hid. He loved the scent of fear in the air, the rush of energon from seeing his enemies cower, the knowledge that the battle was all but assured for the Decepticon cause. This is how it should be!  
“Look at them hide like a pack of mice, sir…” Starscream crackled, firing his rockets at the boulders as well. He was just glad that the artifact signal popped up when it did, he being about to be scrapped for his latest attempt on his ‘master’s’ life. The signal being as strong and as unique as it was, it was a wonder how it wasn’t found sooner.  
Soundwave was silent, he not focused on the battle but the rock wall, using his sensors to search for the exact location of the source signal. He did not care for battle. He preferred the quiet of scanning, hacking, and locating what he needed. It wasn’t that he couldn’t fight, he could do better than most of his fellow Decepticons. It was just he liked being the “behind the scenes” expert, as Knockout had remarked once. Laserbeak was overhead, doing the same as he, but with a more violent purpose as well. He was looking for weak spots on the overhang of the cliff. But so was another.  
“EVERYONE DUCK!” Wheeljack yelled, before covering the fallen Ratchet. There was several loud beeping, and Megatron looked upwards. Bombs.  
“SCRAP!” Starscream transformed and booked it, as the bombs detonated, the explosions devastating and incredibly deadly. Soundwave immediately rushed forward and grabbed his leader, knowing him useful for the future. He yanked them both into a nearby cave, as the rubble from the cliff upwards crashed down and covered the entrance. He stayed knelt on the rock ground for a moment, checking his own systems. He was mostly undamaged, his signs showing normal except for a few minor leakings. His own repair systems would make short work of it in a few moments, so nothing for him to concern himself with. He sent a short burst signal to his companion, Laserbeak, requesting status report.  
-Autobots weak. Medic, Warrioress, and Wrecker returning to base. Demolitions, Optimus, and Scout remaining to look for artifact. Laserbeak, undamaged and unseen-  
Soundwave allowed himself a second to feel relieved before going back to neutral. Megatron stood up beside him, growling.  
“Your assistance is appreciated, Soundwave. Good work.” Megatron said, before checking himself over. No wounds or injuries, as expected. Not even a scratch. Megatron looked to the wall of rock that blocked their way out, but before he could even order anything, Soundwave already had a map of the cave system they were in on his screen and had a red dot on it that showed an opening just a little deeper in that would let them escape. It was an unspoken respect that Megatron nodded to before they started down, it being silent as they quickly but carefully made their way deeper with only the sound of their footsteps making a disturbance in the silence.  
Beep Beep Beep  
The echoed beeping from Soundwave’s screen made them both stop and he turned to Megatron to show him what was going on. Down a path that branched off from the tunnel they were going to get out was a signal that matched the artifact they had been trying to find. A pleased grin made its way onto the Decepticon Leader’s face and he looked down the tunnel to see the opening of the path that would lead them right to the signal.  
“Idiot Autobots…” Megatron chuckled before they headed down a little more to turn down the path which was just short enough to make it awkward for the two tall mechs, but as they went farther the path became bigger to where they could go down comfortably with a light getting brighter along with it. They had to shield their optics when they finally got close enough to go through the opening and both were surprised by the sight of what lied in the open area.  
Energon crystals jutted out the floor like flowers would in a meadow with a clear path heading to the middle where a large pod type capsule laid clean as could be except for a few faint scratches as if it was cared for each day since it had been there. They walked forward along the energon free path to the pod while being wary of the mixed atmosphere that surrounding the area like they were safe yet in danger at the same time, but both didn’t detect anything other than them and the pod. One they were close enough they took a good look at it only to be surprised at what kind of pod of pod it was.   
“Soundwave, when was the last CarePod sent out?” Soundwave had to search through his data, but soon put on his screen a certain battle that had been only one of the first few of the war, but they looked different than this one. This CarePod was tattooed with different symbols, ones of unknown origin at first glance. He searched his language banks, until he came across one that matched perfectly. The Destronian language, one only known from legends and myths. Soundwave only managed to snag pieces of the incredibly rare symbolic language from a old damaged datapad, found in the deepest depths of Iacon Archives. From what he could decipher, it stated names, pieces of it. One symbol was on the center of it. Star. Now that he looked closer, the symbol was everywhere. Star. Star. Star. It was almost religious how much it was on the pod.  
“Soundwave?”  
Soundwave snapped out of his stupor, to notice a questioning look on his lord’s face. He nods, and scans the CarePod, expecting it to hold nothing more than a shell of a former Cybertronian. To his surprise, there was not just one pulsing spark, but two, inside of the CarePod. He sent the results directly to Megatron who gave him a strange look before nodding to the masked mech showing he understood the data.  
“Open?” Soundwave asked, using his actual voice to question what they both must have been wondering. Megatron was about to answer when a sudden odd feeling came over him, like a warm wind and a cold breeze swirled around him together yet separate at the same time. He looked back to the pod that seemed more ominous than before, yet also like a saving grace, but he only looked at Soundwave with a passive look.  
“We’ll open the pod, but carefully. We never know what kind of tricks the Autobots might have put to protect this CarePod, especially one as different as this.”  
Soundwave nodded, before both mechs step forward. A soft glow emanated from the pod at the approach, nothing more of it. Soundwave made a calculation on the chances that the pod was a trick, a trap, or a hoax, but before he could voice his concerns or stop himself, both he and Megatron placed their servos on the pod.   
Suddenly, their visions were painted white and their systems screamed at them about a power surge. The energon crystals around the area lit up and flashed to an unknown rhythm, growing brighter and unstable by the klik, yet even they thought for a moment how beautiful it looked before the pod burst open with both bots flying back. They shielded their optics with the light dimming only a moment after, Megatron up first and helped up his lieutenant as they turned back to the pod to be greeted with a sight of a bot, a femme to be more descriptive, standing in front of the pod with a confused but firm look on her faceplates.   
Her form shifted and melted before standing firm into a form unique but oddly familiar form, which called to Megatron. The being was not taller than him, but nearly, only being a few feet short. It was then the detail that the being was female, and the details came forward. It was a sleek but powerful black form with a thick red line down her thighs and blue claw marks on her chest and stomach. Silver streaked over her, outlining her feminine form and called attention to her frame and outline, all the while seeming scratched and scarred on purpose, making her seem more dangerous. On her back was sharpened metal wings, shaped in the form of Predacons of old. Blue lines swirled like fire on them, flaring out and describing them without words. Megatron could see the thin opening on her wrists, showing she had hidden swords in them. On her arms, was the same symbol on the ship, one on each arm in stunning blue silver. Star. Her face was not unlike the gladiators he had seen, but somehow softer, her smile showing off fanged dentas and sharp incisors. Her optics were bright, alive, focused… nearly like the energon yet darkened with knowledge. She was a warrior, made to fight and defend. She was like he, made to conquer.  
All three stared at each other before a twinkle sparked in her optics and she let out a cry of pure determination as she charged at them with a fierceness only seen once or twice since the battle came to this side of the cosmos.


	3. -??? POV-

Her optics flickered a few times before they became focused enough to clearly see the rocky ceiling above open pod she was laying in, sounds of fighting close by coming to her audios yet she had a calmness as her systems were not fully active enough for her to worry too much at this point. She reached out a servo only to place it on the edge of the pod opening, pulling herself into a sitting position and looked to the sounds only to gracefully swing out of the pod opening with ease to watch the fight between two unknown mechs and a femme she knew very well as their sparks called to each other. A smile lit up on her face while her optics shone happily, but it was not shown from the dark veil covering said optics, but her smile faded at the sudden realization that many things were different. Her sister’s body had changed quite a bit and she looked to herself to see she was no different.  
Her form was small, which wasn’t a change at all as she always had been smaller than many bots, but it was lither and had armor to it that was more of a formal type than battle which her sister’s. A light grey was dusted over her body, but there was light gold intricate lettering of an even older language that seemed to shift and change around her body that went well with the red markings that went well with her grey tone. No scars or other dents were on her form, like she was fresh out of creation itself and a quick look in a small liquid puddle showed her calm mint optics were covered by the ornately designed veil, but she noticed immediately the lack of symbol on her chassis that the two mechs had and her sister fighting them didn’t have the letterings or symbol on her.  
“मैं तुम्हें मार दूंगा! तुम्हारी हिम्मत कैसे हुई!” The warrioress screamed, her form easily dodging the blows from the larger silver male, who was confused to pit at the sounds she made. He was already wounded, energon leaking from the claw marks across his chest. She was faster than he, despite her large size. She was strong, like the Predacons Megatron heard of. She was deadly, like he. Never before had he faced one so fierce and so determined to kill him. Not even Optimus was matched with her strength. “जब आप मेरे साथ समाप्त हो जाएंगे तो आप स्मृति से ज्यादा नहीं होंगे!” With Megatron soon on the ground, Soundwave back where he could not help, and the warrioress standing above him with her arm raised to strike the final blow, it seemed the mighty mech was soon to parish, when a voice rang out, softer and lighter.  
“बहन! मेरे पास वापस आ जाओ!” She called for her sister, having no knowledge of where she was and knew that this mech was a part of a group if the masked one’s symbol said anything. Immediately, like a flip of a switch, the warrioress stopped, relaxing from her final blow before turning and walking over to the pod, her optics softening from their violent glow.  
“आप बहुत अच्छे से लड़ते हैं” The younger sister smiled, embracing the older one as if they’d been separated for millenia.  
“बहन, मैं यहाँ हूँ, चिंता करने की कोई जरूरत नहीं है।” Morningstar said at the same time, grasping the smaller form and holding her, smiling softly. Her embrace was protective and sibling like, her larger form nearly engulfing the smaller form.  
“लड़ाई का कारण क्या था?”   
“वे हमारे पास आए, मुझे पता है! वे उन लोगों की तरह हैं जिन्होंने हमला किया!” Her sister snarled, pulling away to glare at the mechs. The faceless one was now assisting the larger one up, shouldering him. The silver mech said something in a strange tongue, presumably to the faceless one, before standing on his own, feigning strength and resilience.  
Darkstar looked to the mechs who were now struggling to get up, tilting her head as she searched her data banks for any knowledge on his strange language before looking to her sister with a confused look.  
“दीदी, वे क्या कहते हैं?” Morningstar questioned, looking to her sibling for guidance.  
“मैं ... मैं उनकी भाषा नहीं समझता …” She looked lost now, unable to determine what they could be saying whether it was for an attack or peace.  
“हे ... यह एक सरल तय है…” Morningstar smirked, and looked to the silver male. She pulled away from her sibling and strode her way over to him, her swords retracted to her wrists. The larger mech said something more to the faceless one, pulling out his sword. Morningstar’s grin only grew before she dashed forward and tackled the mech to the ground, pinning him. The mech struggled, snarling at her, before his look went to shock as the dragon forced her mouth to his, a surge of electricity racing through them both.  
Darkstar only watched with a certain understanding, but she definitely was not going to go to the larger mech so she strolled up to the masked one and spoke one word to him while feeling quite small.  
“डाउनलोड?” She pointed to her mouth after the mech hesitated a moment.  
Soundwave was shocked to know that one word, download, it being one of the only few from the damaged pad, before he nodded, his visor rising only slightly to reveal his mouth, which was smooth, showing no denta but was rather alluring to look at. She waited for him to kneel down before lightly putting her lips to the mech’s mouth, being much more gentle than her older sibling. The faceless mech and female felt the surge as well, electrifying and energizing.


	4. Chapter 4

-Megatron’s POV-  
The warrioress was… kissing me. After a few moments of the surge, she pulled away, still holding my form down, before getting off of me. I was stunned, to admit, before her ped crashed to my lower half. I look up to her face, which was one of smugness and confidence, before her mouth moved.  
“Do you understand me now, mech?” The warrior asks, her look going to one of confusion and slight uncomfortably. She flicked her tongue, unused to the words and language. My processor went blank, her accent one that intrigued me and the motion before still replaying in my mind. Her ped once more crashed into my stomach, her face turning to a snarl. “Answer me when I acknowledge you, MECH!”

 

-Soundwave’s POV-  
The smaller, and obviously younger, femme’s lips were softer than he thought, and it took a lot of willpower to not press in too deeper as it had been before the war since I’d felt any kiss whatsoever. Little sparks seemed to go through the connection of our mouths and everything seemed a bit brighter, yet I detected no actual excess energy being emitted or any of the lighting get more apparent during so. She pulled away after only a klik or two and I noticed the small smile on her delicate faceplates along with a strange urge inside my own processor to move the dark veil that hid the color of her optics and in turn herself.


	5. -3rd POV-

She looked away from the mech she collected from to allow him to put his screen back down only to glance at her sister who was yelling at the large mech from before. She watched for a moment before quickly side stepping before the screened mech would tap her shoulder plate.  
“... Call off your warrior.” Soundwave requested, looking to the larger dragon smashing her ped against the wounded mech. Remembering what happened a few moments ago, he figured she would be able to get the fearsome warrioress off of his leader.   
“S…. Sister.” She stopped after the first word, the words feeling strange and uncommon to anything she’s said in her life cycle which was surprising to her. “I believe he understands.”  
“Perhaps he doesn’t speak then?” The dragon snorted, getting her ped off of him and walking over to her sibling. She did a dangerous growl at Soundwave, who remained undisturbed, before he goes to his leader’s side, assisting him up. Megatron’s face was… unsure, confusion and anger its main features. Darkstar did a small scan on the mech before shaking her helm, looking to her older sibling with an amused smile.  
“He is capable of speaking… But our culture is much different than of this time we are a part of now, and I have a very good theory that you have puzzled the mechs.”  
“Hmph.” The dragon turned her gaze to the males, and raised her arm, pointing a talon at them. “You! What are your designations?”  
They both looked at each other before the larger mech was helped up fully so he could stand.  
“My name is Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons.”  
“Designation: Soundwave. Decepticon communications officer.” The faceless one reported, the voice monotone and emotionless.  
“Megatron…. Soundwave….” The dragon drawled, memorizing the names and imprinting them to her memory banks. She turned to her sibling, curious. “Shall we introduce ourselves, or shall I just eliminate them before they cause any trouble for us?” The mechs tense at the question, Megatron showing no fear and taking a defensive position and Soundwave calculating the quickest escape routes and chances of survivability. Things were not coming up good with the mathematics.  
The younger sibling thinks for a moment and shakes her head, looking to the taller femme with a knowing beyond what almost any other bot could fathom only to look back to the mechs.  
“I believe a greeting is in order from me and my designation… I’m known as Darkstar and I would prefer that beyond any other name that could be given… I’m the youngest Star.”  
“... You will address me as Morningstar, the older of the Stars.” The dragon huffed, taking a proud stance to show off her form to the mechs, it undamaged and unscuffed from the previous battle. “Trying to call me anything other would get you even more damaged than now.”  
There was a small silence between the four, Darkstar having her hands together and pressed to her to relax herself yet still having a look around the cavern to decipher where they were.  
“... Where are we? Planet wise?” Morningstar questioned, feeling the desire to ask from her sibling. She eyed both mechs, her stance relaxing to one of boredom and nonstress.  
“We are on an organic planet called Earth, one full of energon and it is the planet where we fight the Autobots.” Megatron felt no need to lie, having enough evidence to show that would be a bad idea at this point.  
“Organic… Earth… Energon… Autobots...” Morningstar murmured, her brows furrowing downward. Soundwave noticed the odd quirk of repeating the data given to her and committed it to memory. Perhaps she had a faulty system memory, or it was the only way for her to make it “stick” as some called it. “What are Autobots?”  
Soundwave was shocked. When did they get put in the pods? Before the war? Was it during the battle of the Quintessons perhaps? He glanced at Darkstar to only mentally note that even while trying to relax, she seemed still as tense as before, but that could be that she was less able to fight with her frame or that she wasn’t able to figure out where they were.  
“Last known memory?” Soundwave questioned, Morningstar looking to Darkstar, her look one of uncomfortability. Darkstar bowed her head as she went through her memory banks, but a small grimace showed on her face plates as if she was lifting a weight too strong.  
“Sister… Share?” Morningstar asks, holding out her hand as if to offer something. Darkstar lifted her hand shakily to Morningstar’s, taking it as tight as she could, which wasn’t much at first, but the grip tightened and her faceplates grew calm again. Morningstar allowed a small smile, and closed her optics, her look one of complete contentment. She looked consoling as well, like she was comforting a friend. Megatron and Soundwave were amazed, both sensing the power surge and change in the air as the two held the other’s hand.  
“I hear… Blasts…. Morningstar is shaking me… Wake up…. Wake up.”  
“We were fired at. There was battle.” Morningstar murmured, optics closed. “You were hit. I was soon after, defending. Systems failing, warnings flashing, losing power, must shut down…”  
“It hurt… I could feel the pain from both of us and I wanted to stay close, but two bots…. A femme and mech came for us and carried us far…” Darkstar’s face turned to pain as she let out a small whine. “Lots of fire and yelling filled everything… Each bump… Each trip hurt…. Then it was cooler and distant…. A building with many, many pods were there except we went past all of them… Down and darker with each blast growing distant yet closer….’  
Darkstar took a shaky breath, holding her sister’s servo tighter to keep focused and both mechs noticed the golden symbols on her body shifting and changing with her words.  
“They put us in a special pod before starting the controls, it shutting and then… A brightness before dark overtook everything…” She shot her head up after a moment of silence, pulling her servo away with a gasp as she held her helm. “I’m sorry… I can’t remember more… Except when waking…”  
“Silence… until now.” Morningstar mumbled, pulling her sister close and holding her, allowing her to feed off her calm. Darkstar let a smile come before she made sure her veil covered her optics still which Soundwave noted.  
“Could be any number of battles on Cybertron…” Megatron murmured, feeling his chasse. He had lost much of his energon, and he would soon need to repair and replenish his reserves. He couldn’t spend much more time here, but he did not want the two females to leave them, seeing their power could quickly decimate the Decepticon ranks.   
“Sire…” Soundwave questioned, looking at his leader. He could sense that he needed repairs, and he knew the mech beside him would not leave unless the females came with them. The Autobots would find them and seeing as they were calmed and not ready to attack anyone any longer, the Autobots could convince them to attack and join their ranks.  
“...” Morningstar looked to the two mechs, curiously. “What is the matter?”  
“Megatron is injured severely from the fight… He will need to have repairs before they go anywhere if he wants to not go into stasis...”  
“Then go.” Morningstar said bluntly, pulling away from her sister to face the mechs, but taking her hand just in case. She was confused on why they wouldn’t just leave to go repair themselves, seeing as most mechs she had known would have done so.  
“... He does not wish to leave either of you here.” Soundwave said honestly, unsure of what to say other than that.  
Morningstar raises an eye ridge, glancing at Darkstar for assistance, before looking back at Soundwave, alternating her gaze on him and Megatron.  
“Why?”  
“... You both have captivated us. You are powerful, and your sibling is intelligent. We wish to… know you better.” Soundwave said, deciding to use a bit of “charm” on the young females. Megatron said nothing, his gaze focused on Morningstar’s reaction, which was one of surprise, and a hint of a redness. Morningstar quickly looked to Darkstar, her look one of surprise as well. After a moment of silence, Morningstar looked to the two mechs, and nods.  
“Alright… You may lead us to your dwelling. We will follow.” Morningstar said softly, her voice almost feminine and edgeless, before her expression changed back to one of violence and her tone hostile. “But if this is a trick and you plan to harm us, I promise you this. You think I was being rough before… you haven’t seen me rough, Megatron… and Soundwave… I will shatter that pretty mask of yours and give you a reason to hide it!”  
The mechs nod, and Morningstar goes over to the pod, lightly touching it. It glows brightly, before becoming a small orb and going to her right side, disappearing. She turns back to the mechs and points upwards. “Shall we go out the easy way?”  
“We cannot blast a hole there. The entire cave would collapse.” Soundwave debated, Morningstar tilting her head. She looks to her sibling, who shakes her head, before sighing and walking back over to her sister, taking her hand before walking to the mouth of the room. She looks over her shoulder, seeing the two mechs follow behind them, before walking out and starting their trek.  
"Do you think we made the right choice sister...?" Morningstar murmured as they walked down the cave tunnel. Darkstar thought for a moment only to look back to her sister, reaching out with her spark. Morningstar nods, and keeps walking, squeezing once her sister’s servo.  
“I believe that going with them is our best option at this point in time as we’ve been lost for millennia now….” Darkstar’s message through their bond started strong but ended solemn as she never liked to not know things.  
“The faceless mech knows how to golden words with a silver tongue… and don’t try to deny that your spark bounced at his words.” Morningstar responded, a playful smile on her lips. Darkstar gave her a blank look, one that even showed that she took it as an insult a bit.  
“I have no time for anything like that. It would be a silly pursuit and a waste of my time… Besides, what about you, sister? You launched yourself at that larger mech and latched mouths like he held the last mouthful of pure energon from Primus himself.” Darkstar quirked up a brow at her sister, showing she was teasing a bit with the last part.  
Morningstar snorted before giving her sister an unamused look. “That male couldn’t handle being my mate. You saw how easily I brought him to his knees. I only tackled him so that the scent of fear could grow stronger off of him and remind him I could kill him without fail. It wasn’t like I was so delicate enough to ask for permission…”  
Darkstar only nodded, her face firm as she looked forward at the two mechs quietly discussing talk of harvesting the energon from the cavern.  
“Then we can agree that getting involved with them, or their group, too much would be a bad plan.”  
“It would seem so sister. They would only get in the way.” Morningstar agreed, her look one of boredom.


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you holding up well, Lord Megatron?” Soundwave questioned, half his attention on his wounded leader and half on the females in front of him, who were very oddly silent except for the occasional noise, which sounded like it was in response to a conversation. He mentally questioned if the females could have telepathy, or maybe had a mental link. He would question the younger one, Darkstar, about it, when they got the time.  
“I’m holding well. Breakdown messaged that they would meet us at the exit of this path with the message that the others know to be wary of the two femmes… We do not need an incident with them…”  
“They do not seem to trust us. If we are to convince them to aid us, something would have to be done to gain their attention and loyalty. As seen, we cannot use physical coercion to bring them to our faction.” Soundwave stated quietly, knowing that was on his leader’s mind. With Morningstar’s strength and Darkstar’s intellect, the Decepticon army would have a significant advantage over the Autobots and able to easily destroy any opposition. Then again, they could easily destroy their side as well.  
“I’ve realized this and even if it may be time consuming, we’ll have to do it slowly. Slowly and carefully we’ll have to win them over…”  
“I could work with Darkstar, sire. She seems to value knowledge and intellect, and she already seems to have an, even minor, affection towards me.” Soundwave voiced before he even thought about it. He took a moment to consider it. He himself also enjoyed her rather gentle ways and calm tone. Darkstar was obviously the mental leader of the two, and Morningstar looked to her for guidance and help in decisions. If he was close to Darkstar, he would gain favor from Morningstar as well. So he would have both the intellect and companionship from Darkstar, and the protection and loyalty of Morningstar. A win-win, per say.  
“And I shall take on Morningstar as her strength is a value I would like close to me along with the obvious fact she saw me more fit to get data from…” Megatron had a few more reasons, but none he would voice at this point until he got more information about the very strong and capable femme. She interested him in more than battle as for the first time in ages he wanted to learn more than the outside of a bot, figuring it would be valuable to get her trust in him.  
“It was… a very interesting way they downloaded information. I have never heard nor seen such a way of doing so. They are either from a very remote part of Cybertron… or they are from one of the Cybertronian colonies off world.” Soundwave said, his data tracks not revealing anything similar in what the females did.  
“I’m going to have you do some in depth research when you are not around the smaller femme about where they could have come from… The symbols on Darkstar should be of help.”  
“My lord, I recommend you somehow convince Morningstar to pull out the pod. That was highly unusual how she managed to subspace it, and the pod could hold memory tracks and data from their home locations.” Soundwave murmured, seeing the faint light in the distance. The opening of the cave was growing closer than expected.  
“Until she can trust me more, work on Darkstar… I have the belief you are not far off on the affection she might hold for you.” Megatron smirked before going back to his normal look.  
“Of course, sire. Emotions are a natural thing for females. It will be rather easy for me to build up a relationship with her. Common interests and light conversation will turn into secret divulging and trust building…” Soundwave stated quietly, his own lips twitching before going still. Everything was simple. Logic and Knowledge would conquer Emotion and Companionship.  
“Let’s begin once we get on the ship…” Megatron nodded to Soundwave as they walked out as they left the cavern, the two sisters behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Morningstar and Darkstar remained together on the ship, looking around and curiously touching things as they explored, never releasing their held hands from the other. The Decepticons were slightly amazed at the scene, the two females dragging each other everywhere they wanted to look, their grip never faltering. It was even more incredible that neither complained about the sudden turns nor the slight debate on where to look next. The blue mech, watching them as Megatron and Soundwave explained what happened, was slightly astonished and he wondered how they remained so close.  
Darkstar was obviously the one who wanted to stay closer more than the other, pulling away quickly from any object she had been inspecting if she even felt the slightest tug on Morningstar’s end. She had never been to a place so strange and war-like, yet she somehow knew Morningstar was more in her element in this type of ship making her decide that she should stay closer to the older of them.  
Morningstar was a little nervous as well, being in the weird place and not knowing who all was there. She watched as Darkstar inspected objects, and tried to still her insatiable curiosity, but after a few seconds, had to keep moving to look and feel what all was in the room. Morningstar looked away for a moment only to quickly turn back to her sister when the younger jumped back, pulling on the other’s servo, only to see that Darkstar had pressed a button on the wall by accident and it had slid down to show a small array of weapons for emergency uses. Morningstar’s optics widened, and she went over, amused with the weapons and touching them, their blueprints being downloaded into her memory.  
Darkstar seemed to hold no interest in them except to remember where they exactly were along with the button, knowing that with the way everyone acted that they were in a war with a possibly very dangerous enemy. She didn’t like weapons very much, finding them strange to the optics and awkward to hold, but she allowed a smile when Morningstar’s optics lit up at them. She wished she could show her optics, yet she knew that it was a silly thought as the mechs around were complete strangers.  
“आप एक्सप्लोर कर सकते हैं, बहन। बस करीब रहें और सावधान रहें।” Morningstar said, knowing her sibling had no interest in battle nor what was used for fights. Her sister was the scholarly type, the type to cure disease and find a way for world peace, rather than she, who liked to spar and end wars with force.  
Darkstar hesitated for a good klik or two before slowly pulling her servo away as if it was to sneak away even with the permission of her older sibling. She went only a foot away at first, looking at a certain computer panel in the wall with data being shown, but her optics, even hidden by the veil, was on Morningstar.  
“डरो मत ... अगर कुछ होता है, तो मैं हमेशा वहां रहूंगा, एक छोटा सितारा।” Morningstar soothes, using a very old childhood name for her sister, knowing it would calm her.  
Darkstar calmed and nodded, starting to trail to the console little ways from the group, smiling as she allowed her optics to take in the data being shown on the very large screen. She was very calm and touched the edge just gently enough to get some data from it that wasn’t encrypted, feeling more at ease while gathering information. After gathering the blueprints of all the weapons and figuring the exact firepower of them all, Morningstar began to work her way around, her optics filled with childlike wonder.


	8. Chapter 8

Most bots stayed their optics on Morningstar, but a certain seeker saw the younger femme and decided that would be his perfect chance to show dominance. He waited for a moment, inspecting the area and watching the two interact with the world around them. Simple minded females would be easy to put down, seeing as they were acting like they never seen any of this rather obsolete technology before. He waited for the taller femme to be far away enough before walking over to the smaller femme, knowing all optics would move to him. Perhaps he would gain respect for doing such things, and the Decepticons would finally accept the thought of him as leader. He prodded her, getting her attention.  
Darkstar was more than a little bit startled when she felt someone touch her shoulder but maintained her composure as she pulled her servo away from the console to look at odd looking, feminine mech who had tapped her. He looked at her expectantly like she was supposed to do something, but she had no inkling to who he was as he had not been a part of the few they had been introduced to.  
“Well?” The mech snorted, looking more annoyed by the moment. He tapped his ped several times, a sneer starting to form. The tone was an annoyed one and she searched for the best way to diffuse the situation, only to go calm once she believed she found her mistake.  
“Greetings. My designation is Darkstar, the youngest. What is your des--” Darkstar was silenced by a servo put up very close to her face, a digit pointed to her.  
“Does it look like I give a slag who you are?” Starscream snarked, several of the Decepticons watching the scene with amusement and anticipation. Soundwave had also noticed, but knew what was to happen, so said nothing. Not that he did not care about the ‘hurt’ feelings, but he knew what was to happen if it continued. “And I don’t appreciate you joking about who I am. Now address your superior!”  
Darkstar tilted her helm, looking around only to gesture to Megatron who was chatting with a red mech about something. Morningstar was enthralled with a machine showing off battle strategies, not noticing the scene.  
“I… I was told that he was in charge… Are you the leader of a smaller group or new like my sister and I?” Darkstar was only stating the facts so she was surprised and frightened when his faceplates showed fury.  
“How dare you keep up this ruse and how dare you insult me!” He brings down a clawed hand against her, lightly scratching her chasse. She stumbled until she hit the wall behind her, touching her scratched chassis with the markings around her frame change and shift rapidly as if to match her growing panic.  
“सी ... बहन!”  
Suddenly, the mech wasn’t in front of Darkstar anymore. He was on the ground, screaming in agony as Morningstar clawed into his chasse and thrashed his wings. She was a monster, snarling and yelling in the language before at Starscream as she tore off an arm and shredded a wing. The Decepticons were panicked, not willing to save Starscream from the mess he caused but at the same time not wanting to see what would happen if it continued.  
Darkstar held her chassis as she tried to calm down from the sudden attack, not that she was too panicked about it as she was when it had just happened. Violence was something that wasn’t abnormal, but she had been unprepared for the mech’s anger and noted that he was a bot she’d not want to be around again without her sister.  
Soundwave walked around the assault, to Darkstar’s side. He offered a hand to her, seeing as when she was with her sibling, hand-holding was a type of comfort or assurance. If anything, he could lead her around the fight happening and get her over to Knockout so he could buff out the scratches. She looked to his servo before back to her sister who was preoccupied with revenge, feeling unsure to do something she only does with her sibling.  
“... Repairs?” Soundwave asked, motioning to the red mech that Megatron had been speaking to, who was now watching the scene with an amused look. Megatron himself was watching as well, a certain light in his optics as he did so.  
“Morningstar. You’ve made your point clear.” Darkstar says, holding out her servo for the other to take. Morningstar paused in her attack, looking up, before playfully smiling.  
“Are you sure, sister? He still has another arm…” She teased, before taking the hand offered and getting up. She was covered in mech fluid and energon but gave it no mind. “Are you alright?”  
“Tis nothing but a minor scratch… I was more surprised at the fury such a bot could hold.” Darkstar tilted her head as if to think. “Now that I think about it, I still do not know his designation…”  
“His name is Garbage. He is lucky it isn’t Scrap Metal.” Morningstar growled, kicking the fallen seeker.  
“Starscream.” Soundwave responded, looking to the fallen air commander. Darkstar looked around at the area now only to see energon splattered in many directions, his torn off wing stuck in the wall along with other parts, but she also noticed an obvious lack of certain parts which her older sister must have ingested in the massacre. A glance at the older sibling in a knowing manner made the dragon smile bashfully, giving a “I-know-I-know” twinkle in her optics. “2nd in Command and Air Commander. Starscream is the military side of the Decepticons.”  
“Starscream… I shall remember his name if only to curse it.” Morningstar clicked her tongue, using said appendage to clean her fangs. She looked down upon herself and gazed at the mess.   
“... I am not responsible for this mess, so I call to not clean it.” Darkstar says, immediately giggling as Morningstar shook her head, reacting to the thought of her sister even thinking she would clean up the mess.  
“Not like I was going to ask you to clean it sister…” Morningstar said, amused before looking instinctively to Megatron. She turns her form towards him, looking like she was a damned goddess of war and bloodshed. “Where are your cleaning stations? Do you go to a waterfall or wash with a rag?”  
“We have personal and communal washing stations on board the ship. I could show you right now if you wish.” Megatron says, feeling like this could be a good chance to separate the two for a bit so Soundwave could get information from Darkstar. Morningstar turned to her sister, frowning a bit.  
“Sister… I would prefer it if you would stay close… I rather not have a repeat of this.” Morningstar stated, voicing her concerns about the area. Her mind was worried there were more of the beings who had a ‘difficult’ temperament who would dare harm her sibling.   
“I can watch over her. No one shall harm her nor harass her while near me.” Soundwave spoke up, an almost instinctive response. He meant it too, seeing as if she was harmed in any shape or form while near him, he would be forced to do serious damage to who did so. Not to mention that it would be more difficult for her to trust him.  
“I would like her assistance in getting some of this mech fluid off.” Morningstar countered, finding another reason for her sibling to come with her. Morningstar’s wings proved a little difficult to clean, being large and her arms not bending the way they should so she could reach all the places. Her sister helped with it, knowing how exactly to be gentle and where the spots were to clean.  
“I would very much be willing to help, sister… I would also like the chance to get cleaned as well.” Morningstar let out a breath of relief before giving Megatron a teasing look. She noticed the rather strange emotions in the mech’s eyes, curious about what they meant.   
“Shall you show us the way? Or stand there gawking?” She asked, taking her sister’s hand. Soundwave frowned at the rather ridiculous reason they were leaving together, taking away a chance of bonding and information gathering. He merely nods, however, showing no emotion on his visor screen. He stepped forward and headed for the door, wondering how he could possibly get the siblings to separate now. The attack on Darkstar has put Morningstar on edge, so she will most likely be vigilant on keeping her close by. Soundwave cursed Starscream for his stupidity and ignorance silently, secretly pleased he got a beat down from the dragon. Being who he was, he could not just attack and put down others when they irritated him.  
After a moment, Soundwave noticed his leader walked beside him, also leading the two females to the destination. He wondered how his leader felt about the attack and the swift retribution of justice on the seeker and the sudden shift in trust from the femmes. Megatron often ‘corrected’ Starscream for his schemes, but to see another do so must have been rather amusing to watch.   
Megatron had indeed enjoyed the attack on the foolish seeker, knowing he’d be replaying it over and over for solar cycles from the swift fury she laid on him. It almost made him want to make a celebration of it. Almost. He was still the leader and couldn’t do something so idiotic, but it was always going to be a nice thought and maybe even a comment he could mention to the taller femme in conversation to see what she thought.  
It seemed like only a klik before they got to the washing area, Megatron and Soundwave halting just beside the door only for Megatron to hold out two communication devices.  
“We shall be leaving you both for now as you two wash up, but before we go we’d like to give you each a comm device with signals for different bots around the ship from us to the medic, Knockout. Feel free to use them when you need anything. Call one of us when you are done though to have us show each of you your quarters.” Megatron decided a polite tone would be useful along with giving them a test to see which one would call first and who they chose.  
“Our… quarters… are they separate rooms? If they are, are they connected?” Morningstar asked, imputing the codes into her comm system.  
“They are separate rooms, and they are not connected. Darkstar’s quarters are near my own, while yours, Morningstar, are near Lord Megatron’s quarters.” Soundwave explained, making the dragon frown. She looks to her sister, questioningly.  
“Are… Are you alright with that?” She asks, wanting her opinion before voicing consent or dissent. Darkstar looked confused before a knowing look came over her, nodding to her sister with a tightened grip on Morningstar’s servo.  
“That will be fine at this time, and now we must start to get washed up. We will see both of you afterward.” At that, Darkstar led Morningstar into the washing area before locking the door. The siblings quickly got to work.


	9. Chapter 9

Soundwave wasn’t entirely surprised when he got a message from Darkstar, saying that she was finished with her bathing. He had stayed nearby, knowing that the younger half of the pair was rather trustful of him. Once he arrived, both females stood outside, Morningstar with her arms crossed and Darkstar in a more neutral expression. The older sibling looked disgruntled, and when he came up to them, she pointed a talon to his form.  
“My sibling has informed me that she wishes to keep your company as she explores the space and satisfy her curiosity. I am trusting you, Soundwave, to guard her. To keep her safe and out of harm. If anyone dares try anything to her, I expect you to attack them and protect her like I do. If you don’t, I will make sure what happens to her, happens to you tenfold.” Morningstar threatened, but it sounded more like a promise.  
“Understood.” Soundwave said, nodding once to show that he agreed to her terms. He looked to the younger female and stared a moment. “Shall we go?” Darkstar nods, and after a quick hand squeeze, left with the faceless mech down the hall. The two walked in silence for a bit of time, he analyzing her movements, measurements, and distinguishable characteristics for the chunk of time. He found her form aesthetically pleasing which if anything made working with her rather easy.   
Darkstar said nothing, only taking in the surroundings while making a mental note of where she saw items and rooms with the map she had downloaded earlier. She knew that he was mostly watching her, and it made her wonder what he thought, if it was anything beyond just new allies yet she dared not think any further as well. It was thoughts and feelings that she just had to push aside for she had her sister, no one else was needed in her lifecycle at this point and it was just illogical to want anything else. She was going to let him start any conversation as to see what he wanted to find out about her, yet she knew to be careful about too much personal information given.  
“... Your sibling cares deeply for your wellbeing.” Soundwave stated, feeling it was a good starting point. Darkstar obviously put Morningstar first, as Morningstar put her first. Speaking about the sister, would lead into subjects about herself. If they were this close now, they must have been close then, which would lead into backstory and details about the other. Darkstar couldn’t help the small smile at the mention of her older sister and nods to the statement, looking at him through the veil over her optics.  
“She cares for me as I care for her, a connection that can’t be replicated as the strength has taken root and grown since my creation.” Darkstar’s tone was simple even while the words showed how much she thought of it, her being calm as she looked at a random data port in the wall.  
“Were you created near the same time? Is the term sibling merely out of respect or are you related by spark?” Soundwave questioned, thinking of Dreadwing and Skyquake. They were brothers of the spark, copies of each other, the sparks nearly the same. Some called each other siblings out of respect, like Starscream once did with his seeker brethren.  
Darkstar hesitated a few moments, not sure whether she should share such information only to find her calculations showed not much harm in telling of this part of her and Morningstar’s past.  
“We are of the same spark, two pieces of a whole yet not the same, but she was taken into creation first to be trained with her body in various fighting styles and techniques to become her perfect self while I….” Darkstar stalled for a moment, as if it was a hurtful memory to speak of.  
“You were trained in the mind?” Soundwave assisted, feeling it was near a correct answer.  
“She was taken out first and as I said, we are of the same spark yet different parts. I was made to stay to allow my part to gather more intellect and data, but…” Darkstar let out a barely audible sad sigh before continuing. “It was hard to be separated like that… She was able to be distracted by her training, but I was alone until she came during her short off-time kliks to tell me about what had happened during the day…”  
“Is that why you and she often refuse to leave each other’s side…?” Soundwave asked, it was more of a comment to himself, his tone thoughtful and soft. It was almost… emotional. To think of being alone was his existence. He was always alone. But to be taken away from someone who was half of you, who was almost as close as a… a ‘sparkmate’, who knew you perhaps more than you knew yourself… it sounded painful.   
Darkstar knew she was allowing more emotions through, but it almost felt… Nice, to talk about what she couldn’t before.  
“Morningstar doesn’t know that I could hear her during those times, nor anyone else as it is a more intimate subject… But as you asked before, she is my sister in every aspect to me and she is older in most terms. I was created later, but we do have a bond as if we were created within moments of each other.”  
Soundwave allowed a moment to be pleased in the fact he was seemingly the only one to be allowed to know such information, before chuckling.  
“I calculated she was older than you the moment you called for her back to the pod. The tone she spoke to you with and the way she acted towards you was protective, not motherly like enough, so I deduced she was related or closely connected to you. Her form also gave clues to her age, as the metal is more repaired and lightened from starlight. Your optics also have a more youthful tone to them compared to hers, lighter and more electricity.” Soundwave said, his tone rather boastful. He took a moment, wondering why he had taken that tone. Was he unknowingly trying to impress her? Strange.  
Darkstar gave a look to Soundwave that only lasted a second, but it was of a more childlike interest as if given a treat or toy to a sparkling that they would treasure a long time only for a moment before it disappeared a bit too quickly along with her faceplates. Her head turned away and body tenseness showed that she felt like she was acting in a way she thought wrong and it was one to be corrected like she had been trained this way for a long enough period that it was instinct.  
“That’s very well deduction skills, but my fuel is lower than it should…” All signs of relaxation or tones that any bot her age would have was gone once more, her body firm and tone with less emotion from before.  
“... I shall take you to the rations station.”


	10. Chapter 10

Megatron had received a message from Soundwave that Morningstar had been left by the washing area but found no sign of her when he arrived. He stood there for a klik only to smirk a he heard loud, familiar yells coming from a nearby training room only a few halls away. He took his time getting there, just enjoying the panicked yells of vehicons and the roars of a certain femme only to open the door and just take in the scene.  
Morningstar standing amongst the wreckage of many fallen Vehicons, looking pleased at herself at causing such a massacre. She stepped onto one of the fallen forms and made a victory pose, letting out a roar of pride, making the still conscious ‘cons shiver. A bit of mech fluid was on her form once more, but she cared not.  
“Interesting fighting style… Or should I say styles as I recognize more than one?” Megatron couldn’t help but comment as he walked in, ignoring the pained groans of the few vehicons nearby.  
Morningstar’s gaze shot to Megatron, her smirk turning to a sneer as she kicked aside the Vehicon she stood on. Her tail twitched in annoyance at his presence, and she crossed her arms.  
“I know many styles, Mega-tron.” She clicked her tongue, before snorting. The way she said his name, with contempt yet rather strange undertone of something more positive, was noticed by the warlord. “Some the styles I know are of long dead masters. I may be the last to know such moves.”  
“I know of many as well, having traveled long ways and to distant planets can help that…. But I must say I did enjoy seeing a style like that even if just for a glimpse, the way it mixed many arts yet perfectly blended them together was something I have only seen from few bots… And none have shown more passion than you.” Megatron couldn’t help but compliment her as it was all true, yet he showed no fear at her power even with the knowing she could hurt him harshly at any moment.  
Her look shifted for a nanosec to one of rather surprise and contentment before returning to her negative look. She said nothing, her tail waving slightly with no longer annoyance, but with just a rather friendly wave, casual mostly.  
“I must ask though… What made you choose these certain drones to attack? Any reason or just for training purposes?” Megatron was truly curious for this answer, wondering if she was one to attack needlessly from boredom or for a point. “Because if you are just training I’ll be glad to train with you… I doubt these bots have even a slim chance of even starting a stance to attack with you.”  
“You would offer to fight with me, even after I nearly ended your life?!” She questioned loudly, her tone almost shock.   
“Of course,… How else to get stronger than by training with one who has shown that they can beat you? It makes no sense to spar with someone you can just wipe away and I did enjoy seeing your look of pure focus even if it was when I was the target.” Megatron replied, nodding to her.  
“Even if we do spar, you know I could accidently kill you, correct? I am far stronger than you, faster than you, have better defenses than you… I could kill you, Megatron.” Morningstar stated, her tone cold and emotionless, her face dark. There was something in her tone, that was crushingly sad, however. As if maybe something had happened before. Maybe she had killed her sparring partner before. Maybe she planned to do it again. Maybe that's why Megatron’s offer shocked her.  
“Then I expect you make sure that Starscream does not get near the title of leadership… Primus help even my deceased form if that happens.” Megatron tried to lighten up the mood, a playful smirk on his faceplates.   
Morningstar paused, before her form began to shake. She began to laugh. Her face was one of light, of utter joy. Her mouth was carved into a wondrous smile that compared to no child’s. It was almost like she was a different mech. She calmed down and gave Megatron a wry smile.  
“You… are something unusual, Megatron. Alright. I shall show you once more my power.” Morningstar got into a stance, her face going into one of concentration. “If you last longer than last time, I will be impressed.”  
Megatron nodded, his smirk not leaving him, as he got into his own stance. She nodded once to him, before rushing him. He was caught off guard from her speed, but his reaction time was increased from before, managing to dodge by millimeters her fist. He stumbled a bit but she quickly kneed him in the chasse, before kicking him across the room. He was sent flying, hitting the wall, before he got back to his feet and looked at the dragon. She had the face of anger, but it was falsified. He could tell from the look in her optics that it was a facade so that he may fight harder.   
“How long have you been learning or trained for the fighting you do?” Megatron says, his focus still on her which proved useful when he dodged another punch much quicker and easier than before, but she noticed this, switching up tactics and quickly putting the mech on his back. She allowed a small smile, before crossing her arms.  
“All my life, it seems. I have always been the one to fight…” Morningstar responded, her voice even but with an underlying wistful tone. She waited for him to rise to his feet, tapping her ped, before rushing forward and slamming herself against him, sending him flying to the wall. She remained still, watching him react and recover.  
“Not your sister? Does she know how to defend herself?” Megatron asked, curious about this subject.  
“She does… in basic styles, but I have been there always, so there has never been any need to further her fighting.” Morningstar answered, looking annoyed at his line of questioning. She yawned, covering her mouth doing so.  
“Are you tired or restless?” Megatron telling it was probably at least a little of both.  
“I’m bored. You aren’t much of a sparring partner.” Morningstar grumbled, her optics half on. She stretched a bit, making a bit of a mewling sound while doing so.  
“Maybe one solar cycle we will be matched… But until then, we can meet up with your sister and Soundwave… After, I show you the armory as I believe you should know what kind of weaponry we have on board in case you are in need of anything.” Megatron knew he wouldn’t get many answers while fighting, but maybe while on a trip to the Armory he could get something interesting.  
Morningstar nodded, looking more neutral. “I suppose I could go for some nourishment, and I would like to see your weaponry… Lead the way.”  
Megatron nods, walking out with the warrioress into the hall and started on their trek to the armory with the knowing it would be a slightly lengthier walk which wanted to use effectively.  
“I was wondering something… What do you like to do when you aren’t beating up my soldiers?” Megatron’s tone was obviously playful, him not wanting to be seen as insulting.  
Morningstar looked to him in slight surprise, before allowing a small smile. Her look turned bashful, and she looked away. She argued with herself over revealing a rather personal detail about herself, but something in her spark, perhaps an innocent part that believed in something more, convinced her to be open.  
“You will find it… ironic… but…” She holds her arm, keeping her sight away. “I like poetry. I do not have the intellect nor the wisdom of my sister, but I like to think I have a good way with words.”  
“Sometimes the fiercest battles are fought with the words of the spark…” Megatron says, nodding and smiling at her. “There is nothing wrong and you only need ask if you’d like to borrow a datapad or two of works that I’ve saved… I personally enjoy the older poetry, but that’s my opinion.”  
“It’s a bit difficult at times to decipher, but the intent is truer than the newer ones… Then again, I have not read poetry in a long time it seems.” Morningstar murmured, reminding herself that she had apparently been in stasis for a significant period of time.  
“Then you’ll have much to catch up on. Where have you read your poetry? I’ve read mine from different planets I was fighting on…” Megatron says, a pleased smile as he remembered the old days.  
“Each place, while Darkstar was with her tutors and teachers, I was left alone for a while. I was allowed to stay beside her, but…” She shrugs, “Why stay in a room where you don’t understand anything? So I would go and find the library.”  
“Did you make any acquaintances while traveling in the down time?”  
Her look went cold, and her optics went downward. There was sadness there, something she hadn’t thought of for a long time. Someone not even her sister had the chance to meet.  
“... I apologize if I brought up something too personal…”  
“... His name was Strasis.” She answered, her hand going to her chest. “He was a kindly old mech who I met during my travels. He was a historian, someone who dared talk to me while I was in the library once.” Her lips turned to a smile of remembrance. “He asked what a youngling femme was doing inside when there was a gorgeous world to explore. I told him I rather explore the world of the words before going to conquer the real world. He laughed and called me ambitious. Everyday I came in he would ask how conquest was going, and recommend a new ‘world’ to explore. ”  
“May I ask what happened?”  
“... The planet was in the middle of a revolt. We didn’t think it would reach the city. Neither did the locals. One day, they bombed the library… and he…” A stray tear ran down her faceplate, and she stopped in her tracks. She quickly tried to recover her facade of calm and wiped away her tears, putting her arms to her sides afterwards.  
Megatron didn’t speak for a moment, a sad smile on his face as well as he seemed to remember memories like what she said only to go back to calm.  
“At least you hold his memory still and that is better than many can say… Many have perished without another to hold even the faintest thought of them, but at least he can live on with you and now me, even if it doesn’t hold as true a hold as it does for you. Never forget the ones who have been lost, for they can’t do another thing to be remembered by than what they’ve done for you.” The powerful words left Megatron’s mouth with a quiet passion, a clear knowing that he’s gone through the feelings she holds a million more times.  
“.... You too have a way with words, Megatron.” Morningstar said, giving him a true genuine smile.  
“And yet, I have no way with poetry even if it could save my spark.” Megatron says, earning a small chuckle from the femme beside him only to stop as he got a message. “Soundwave says he has our fuel ready. Would you like to delay the armory for a drink with them?”  
“I could use a drink… Then I shall inspect your weapons and tell you why they are prehistoric.” Morningstar teased, laughing at his amused expression. She could tell he was surprised at her little fun-poking, but something inside Morningstar, something in her spark, told her she could try being open again.   
“I would care for nothing better.” Megatron says with a smile, one that held truer emotion than most and they headed to the mess hall.


End file.
